


Across from White Cliff

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *敦刻尔克梗。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	Across from White Cliff

Francis

他任凭我揪着他的衣领，脸上没有任何表情。恐惧、惊慌、难堪、愤怒、愧疚，通通都没有。我一只手掐住他的下颌，让他的眼睛对上我的。

我说：“亚瑟，我真想往你脑子里打个几枪。”

他的神情依旧淡然自若。他说：“你疯了吗？”

他事不关己的态度彻底激怒了我。我用力将他推到墙角，他的后背重重撞在墙上，发出一声沉闷的声响。他蹙着眉闷哼了一声，但转瞬之间就神色如常。他就是这样镇静的人，即使他才是理亏的那一方，也永远不会在气势上落了下风。这该死的永远镇静的英国人，我简直怀疑他是一个没有任何情感的人偶，倒显得我真像是一个无理取闹的疯子。

这让我愤怒莫名。

“亚瑟，你是个自私自利、背信弃义的小人。”我用最平静的语气骂他，试图显得像他一样镇静却恶毒。“伟大的亚瑟·柯克兰，伟大的联合王国，我亲爱的盟友，遵守盟约来跟我们一同作战，却在数日前不声不响地背叛了我们！”

那双波澜不惊的眼睛终于动了一下，像是平静的湖面上突然漾出一丝涟漪。

“你知道了？”

瞧啊，他还是那样镇定自若，仿佛我说的是别人，仿佛不声不响偷偷撤退的人不是他。当我还在跟我的将领们一起制定作战计划的时候，我们这位亲爱的盟友却背着我们一直向后撤，反应过来的时候，我们的两翼已经完全暴露在德国人面前。他害得我失去了加莱，却不觉得有半分愧疚。

我压抑着自己的怒气，决定单刀直入：“你们到底想干什么？”

他满不在乎地耸耸肩：“你也看到了，我们在撤退。弗朗西斯，我想你不会看不出来，我们失败了。这是你的战略失误。我早就提醒过你，必须重视马奇诺防线的缺口，必须重视色当，可惜你不听。”

“所以你就一声不吭地撤退，让我们独自面对德国人？”我蓦地抓起他的头发，他被疼得嘶了一声。

“你以为我不知道你是怎么想的吗？你不愿意跟我一起战斗，你只想着如何保全自己。眼看一切要完了，你就把盟约抛到脑后，坐上船回你的岛上去，让我和贝露琪去喂胃口越来越大的路德维希！”

他垂着眼睛，沉默了一会儿，然后扬起眉毛，露出一副费力思索的表情， 似乎真的很不解。

“既然你知道，那为什么还要来问我？”

即使是最没有良心的骗子也不如他这样无耻，我想。

“你到底想从我这里听到什么答案？还是你希望我会停止撤退的计划？”

我到底想得到什么答案？我也不知道。我怒气冲冲地来到英军指挥部大闹了这一场，却不知道到底是为了什么，我只知道亚瑟瞒着我偷偷撤退这个事实让我发疯，他冷漠到极点的态度更令我觉得心寒。他向来是个无耻的家伙，这一点我明明再清楚不过。我不知道我在期待什么。

我一拳打在他耳边的墙壁上，带起他几缕发丝。他眨了一下眼睛，完美掩饰了一闪即逝的恐惧，但我还是看到了。我抬起他的下颌，仔细端详着这张脸。他的皮肤苍白得几乎没有血色，额发下若隐若现的淡蓝色血管蜿蜿蜒蜒，隐没在那双总是淡漠的眼睛里，仿佛翠松上凝着万年不化的寒霜。很好看的一张脸，可惜像死人一样。

我凑近这张漂亮又冰冷的脸，说：“亚瑟，有时候我真想剖开你的胸膛，看看你到底有没有心。”

Arthur

你到底有没有心？

他说这话的时候捏着我的下颌，呼吸不过距离我几英寸，声音极尽温存，幽深的眼睛里深情无限。这是他最擅长的，足以迷倒所有少女的伎俩，但我知道，他对我越是温柔，心里就越是愤怒，他在我面前越是深情，心里就越是仇恨。

几百年前被罗德里赫抓去的回忆突然在这时变得清晰起来，我想起那时弗朗西斯的不辞而别，觉得他对我的指责可笑至极。但这个时候翻旧账既不明智，也实在有失风度，于是我拍开他的手，自上而下地看他，说：“你可别把你们法国人内斗的光荣传统也用在我身上。亚眠失守的时候，你们居然还在重新组阁。连你们自己都不愿意打仗，你凭什么要我去为了你拼命？”

我试图用自己最嘲讽的语气激怒他，而且成功了。他沉默地盯了我一会儿，突然用手掐住了我的脖子，我甚至来不及反应就被呛得咳嗽，而他毫不犹豫地加大了力度。

我说中他的痛处了。这个认知让我觉得十分得意，甚至笑了起来。我依然居高临下地看着他，缓缓对他做出口型：废物。

窒息让我眼前逐渐模糊，就在我的视野即将完全被黑色覆盖的时候，脖子上的力道忽然松了。我用力吸了两口气，抬起眼睛，却又被惊得差点忘了呼吸。那只刚刚掐过我脖子的手正缓缓摩挲着我的脸，动作轻柔至极，像是情人的爱抚。

“亚瑟，你真自私、真无耻。”他深情款款地看着我，说的却是冷酷无情的话语。“你说得没错，我是个废物，可是你真的太自私，太自私了。”

他的声音温柔又冰冷：“我知道你在想什么。路德维希的海军不值一提，而上帝赐给你一道海峡，我没有后路了，你却还有。你把我和贝露琪送给他，这就是你向他换得和平的资本。因为对你来说，我们什么也不是。”

这个恶毒的揣测气得我浑身发抖。他是怀疑我会背叛他与路德维希和谈，简直荒谬至极，我从来不知道我的决心和承诺在他眼里如此不值一提。我说过会与他一起战斗，我也的确打算这样做，就在一天前，我甚至还组织了一次突围，那时受的伤还在我身上，还没有完全愈合。可是他听不进我的建议，舍不得他的子弹，我没有看到他的诚意，他反倒先咄咄逼人地质问起我来了，真是好有理的法国佬。

说到底，他根本不相信我。这几百年来我们一直是这样，我十分清楚这一点。我不知道我在期盼着什么，又到底是在为什么生着气。

念及至此，我反而平静下来了。我甩开他，整理好自己的衣领，说：“要发疯打完仗再发。我自认没有什么地方对不起你，我能做的都做了。”

很长一段时间里他没有说话。他在我身后，我看不见他的表情，也不想去看。

他突然笑了一声，然后我看见他从我身后快步向门口走去。我莫名其妙，问：“你要去哪？”

“里尔。”他回过头，“那么，我也尽力一把吧。这是最后的机会，能不能抓住就看你自己了。”

我愣了一下，不知道他是什么意思。但我很快反应过来了。我拦住他，问：“里尔还有多少守军？”

“四万。”

他简直是疯了。

我试图让他明白这一举动的荒唐：“南面包围的德军有七个师，十一万人！你以为你凭这区区四万人能做什么？”

“很高兴你还会为我担心。”他不无嘲讽地说，“但这是我现在唯一能做的事情了，为了你。亚瑟，你没有心，但我还是有的。”

他压了压帽檐，走了出去。

霍华德的随军日记

May 31st,1940

今天里尔的守军投降了。消息传来的时候，柯克兰先生发了好一阵呆，连红茶洒在身上都没发觉。我提醒了他好几次，他才对我笑了一下，尽管我看得出来那个笑容很勉强。他说：“里尔法军帮我们拖了德国人三天，我们要抓紧些撤离了。”

我点点头。发电机计划执行到现在，其实已经比预期好了。尽管今天天气放晴，德国人的空军和陆军对我们造成很大干扰，但我们还是撤出了近七万人，如果可以，我们或许能将全部兵力撤回国去。我对我们的未来充满信心。

June 3rd,1940

今天亚历山大军长最后巡视了一遍，告诉柯克兰先生，我们的远征军已经全部撤回了，与此同时，德军的装甲部队也已经离敦刻尔克很近。剩下的法军和比军只好能撤多少撤多少，而我们已经不能也没必要继续留在这里。

但柯克兰先生拒绝了。他让我们先回去，他要等到最后一批法军撤离。于是军长在晚上登上船回国了，但我跟柯克兰先生一起留了下来。身为他的秘书，这是我的义务，尽管我不知道他执意这样做的理由。毕竟这太危险了。

June 4th,1940

今天早晨，德军的装甲部队开进了市区。我们必须离开。但柯克兰先生似乎还有什么事情没办完似的，一直拖拖拉拉，还时不时举起望远镜看，也不晓得在看什么。不过这个疑问很快得到了解答，波诺弗瓦先生喘着气跑过来的时候，柯克兰先生终于放下了他的望远镜。

“你居然还不走。”波诺弗瓦先生说，“这可不像你。”

柯克兰先生问：“你不跟我们一起走吗？敦刻尔克马上就要沦陷了。”

波诺弗瓦先生严肃地反驳：“不，至少现在，它还没有沦陷。亚瑟，你说得对，英国人没有必要为法国人拼命，但这是我的国土，我必须守护它到最后一刻。”

柯克兰先生沉默了一会儿，说：“我很抱歉。”

波诺弗瓦先生居然笑了。他说：“如果你真的觉得抱歉，就把你的心分给我一半吧，如果你还有的话。我知道你多半是不怎么愿意的，但看在我们还是盟友的份上，为我关心，为我担心，哪怕分一点点给我都好。”

他握住柯克兰先生的手，两个人默默无言地对视了好一阵子。然后柯克兰先生回答：“我答应你。我把心分给你一半，你可要给我完完整整地带回来。”

不得不说，我在旁边觉得十分尴尬——这场面简直就像即将上战场的小伙子跟心爱的姑娘告别似的，放在两个大男人身上，让人肚里泛酸得很。

柯克兰先生跳上了甲板，驱逐舰带着最后一批法军缓缓开动了。波诺弗瓦先生站在海岸边目送我们驶入浅海，然后转身没入剩下来不及撤走的法军里。

**Author's Note:**

> *敦刻尔克撤退一直被诟病是英国人卖队友包装成的虚假胜利，不过研究了一下相关资料，法国快速溃败的原因很复杂，主要是战略失误和法国高层内斗，其实英法两方其实都有责任，但也都尽力去弥补了。里尔的四万法军牵制住了十一万德军，为盟军撤退争取了宝贵的时间，后来丘吉尔在回忆录中感谢了他们。


End file.
